FusionFall
Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall is a MMORPG(Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) in which players can enter the Cartoon Network Universe as an original character in the fight against Fuse and his army of Fusions. The game announced in mid-2007 and set for release in Summer of 2008, but was delayed until January 14, 2009. The game features elements and characters from many Cartoon Network original series(including many characters from Ben 10), redesigned in an anime style by Midori Foo. The Story Planet Fusion, ruled by the evil Fuse, has traveled throughout the galaxy for millennia, devastating and absorbing countless planets and civilizations, and its next target will be the planet Earth, specifically the Cartoon Network universe. Now the player must join forces with the heroes and villans of the Cartoon Network universe to save the planet and defeat Fuse. Ben 10 Characters Nanos *Fourarms(acquired at Level 17) *Swampfire(acquired at Level 24) *Humongousaur(acquired at Level 36) *Vilgax(acquired at Level 23) *Hex(acquired at Level 29) Un-Released Nanos *Ben(10 years old) *Upgrade *Ghostfreak 'Future Nanos *Alien X NPCs (Non Playable Characters) *Ben(Alien Force)(found in Offworld Plaza and in Big Ship) *Gwen(Alien Force)(found in Pimpleback Mountains and in Big Ship) *Kevin (Alien Force)(found in Nowhere and in Big Ship) *Grandpa Max(found in Townsville Center) *Vilgax(found in Offworld Plaza) *Tetrax(found in Forsaken Valley) *Hex(found in Devil's Cannon) *Random Plumber agents are scouted around the Fusion Fall world NPCs that appeared for the FusionFall One Year Anniversery *Echo Echo NPC(Yet to be permanent) *Alan NPC(Yet to be permanent) *Ship NPC(located in Genius Grove as small Ship, and hovering above City Station) *Megawhatt NPC(Part of mission from Kevin in Big Ship) *Albedo NPC(located inside Big Ship in City Station) *Professor Paradox NPC(located in Cul De Sac, City Station, and Inside Big Ship) *Albedo NPC(Yet to be permanent) (located in Pokey Oaks South) *Alien X NPC(Yet to be permanent) (located in Pokey Oaks South) *Random Galvans(working at shops inside Big Ship's interior) ~~Outfits Based on Ben 10 Characters *Jetray Mask and Cape *Ben 10 Jacket(Alien Force) *Ben 10 Tee(Original Series) *Cannonbolt Set *Swampfire Torch(Weapon) *Null Void Pistol(Weapon(+ Many Versions) *Range Pistols(Weapon(3 Versions) *Ben 10 Bubblehead *PLUMBER armor outfits(Recived as a Guide reward from Ben) *Sumo Slammer set *SACT set *Galactic Enforcers Set *Heatblast set *Spidermonkey set *Goop acid blaster *Goop bubblehead *Big Chill Bubblehead *Echo Echo sonic pack *AmpFibian tendrils *Water Hazard helmet *Swampfire helmet *Ultimate Spidermonkey legs * Armodrillo Helmet * Mechamorph Helmet * Eye Guy set * Gwen 10,000 set * Chromastone set * Vilgax minions set * Mechomorph Jet bike * Mechomorph hoverboard * Pyronite Rock * "Chrarmed" Hover Board * Classic Hover Board *Ghostfreak Tendrils. *Ultimate Echo Echo helmet *Necrofriggian helmet *Lodestar helmet *Terraspin Shell *Necrofriggian Set (except for helmet) *Ultimate Aggregor helmet *Armodrillo set (except for helmet) *AmpFibian Set (except for tendris) *Humongusaur Set (Except for Helmet) FusionFall Main Page - http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com Gallery Ben_10_Jacket.png Ben_FusionFall_main.jpg fusionfall-mac-pc.jpg ship-mechamorph-armour1.png FusionFall_by_TheNerdYouAllLove.jpg game_overview_ben10.png Fusion_Fall__2010_Gang_by_Xendyl.jpg fusion.jpg FusionFallPCBOXboxart_160w.jpg ss_01.jpg 910201.jpg ss_01.jpg ss_02.jpg ss_03.jpg 18_fusionfall-622.jpg snapshot20090419153406.jpg FusionFallPrePaidCards.jpg fusionfall-manga.jpg Category:Web Games Category:Video Games Category:Cleanup